Can't Help It
by HoldOnToYourTunaCans
Summary: Weird little oneshot I wrote at like three in the morning out of boredom. I do not expect reviews. I'm only posting it here so I can get it off my mind and out of my notebook.


**Disclaimer:** Fruits Basket does not belong to me. Neither does the song 'Can't Help Falling In Love'. I don't really know whom it belongs to as we sang it in choir and I forgot to take a look at the composer. I know that UB40 sang it, but I'm pretty sure they didn't write it. Actually, now that I think of it, I think it was Elvis or something… Anyway, the point is, it's not mine!!

**A/N:** Ok, this is my first Fruits Basket fic. How sad that it's a song fic huh? I don't even now why I write these things. I hate sonfics. Just nobody tell on me…

oOo

It'd only been a couple of months since she'd moved in with the Sohma family and already she loved them all. She felt so much closer to her classmate already.

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

She didn't know how it had happened. Maybe the fact that he called his garden a "secret base", or that he wasn't as cold and distant as he seemed, or the fact that half his mysterious aura was due to the secret curse that bound his family.

She knew she didn't deserve such a good place to stay. There was no reason for them to take her in and, even if there was, she felt like she was intruding on their quiet (could you call it quiet with Kyo around?) household, and probably being a huge burden to them.

_Shall I stay?_

_Would it be a sin if I can't help falling in love with you?_

She'd thought about leaving many times but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Any way she thought about it, it just wouldn't work out. There was nowhere else she could go. Besides that, everyone would be sad if she left. She knew these boys well enough to know that they wouldn't even be able to cook breakfast by noon let, alone support themselves. No, they needed her just as much as she needed them.

_Like a river flows, surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes…_

Yes, this was best. It worked out great! Not only was everybody happy, but she was making a lot more friends lately. There was no way she was ever leaving this house. This was her family. Her new home.

_Some things are meant to be_

_Some things are meant to be…_

Yuki… She remembered when that name had held little meaning to her. He was just another face in the hallway. The popular yet quiet boy everyone seemed to have a crush on. The "adorable Prince Yuki". He even had a fan club! But she'd never paid much attention to all the commotion that seemed to follow him around.

_Take my hand, take my hand_

_Take my whole life too_

Now it was hard not to think about him. Yes, he lived in the same house with her, but that was only part of the reason. He was her friend. She hoped it could maybe be even more than that some day. She couldn't help but wonder if he thought the same thing sometimes. Maybe he did. How would she know? Still, she couldn't help but wonder if he thought of her the same way she thought of him.

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

She smiled at the thought. Maybe she'd find out some day if he felt the same things she did.

oOo

**A/N:** Awww! Isn't that- Hey! What is with you people? Hellooo!!

(Lucy) -pokes audience member with stick- I think you literally bored them to death… Hey no wait! That one over there's still breathing! –walks over- Hey buddy, you alright?

(Audience Member) Huh? Is it over??

(Lucy) Yeah…

(AM) And I'm ALIVE?!

(Lucy) Yup…

(AM) Woo! I'm alive! Rapture! Ecstasy! Pure- -falls to floor-

(Me) o.O what happened?

(Lucy) I think he had a heart attack from all the excitement…

(Me) Great… Any more survivors?

(Lucy) Nope. All the rest of them were either bored to death or had their brains melted…

(Me) Why does this always happen to me?

(Lucy) This wouldn't happen if you would just write normal stories!! No more songfics!!

(Me) Ok… Well to all you people out there who are either dead or need to go to counseling, I'm sorry I ruined your life. Unless you were already dead or insane! Then I don't feel so bad! XD


End file.
